Bluefur
Bluefur is a large, bigfoot-like Toxic Mutant recruited as a general by Malkor Kaiser through Vrak-Man's behalf. He is the largest and physically strongest among those of his kind, the Toxic Mutants. He wields a large, double-headed club called kanabō for battle. Bluefur is a main antagonist of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz during its second arc and one of the main seven throughout the season. History He and his cohort Bigsman align themselves with the Insectoids to ensure their plans to make Earth a thriving paradise of massive pollution since they need pollutants to survive. They are indirectly allied with Malkor Kaiser as Vrak-Man serves as the intermediary between the leaders of both armies. After the five initial onslaughts end up as failed attempts to put humanity out of commission, he and Bigs obtain a powerful weapon, the Aurora Box, which is in the custody of Vrak-Man's royal family. After Dream Snatcher's death, both he and Bigs plan to upgrade themselves to eliminate the humans and the Space Blitz Rangers once and for all. Personality Bluefur tends to lose his temper if things do not go his way, somewhat like Creepox before him. He shows esteem for his kind and regards his Toxic Mutant brethren with great respect. Thanks to the influence of Warstar, especially that of Vrak-Man, he tends to think more before going into battle. He has a very strong friendship with Bigsman. Skills and Abilities *Toxic Fireball: Bluefur combines his club with Bigsman' scepter-like cane and they collectively launch a mighty purple-hued flaming orb at their enemies by combining their energy. *Aurora Blast: Bluefur positions himself behind Bigsman while he charges energy within his twin staffs in order to aim a focused energy blast in the shape of the Toxic Mutant badge. *Aurora Empower: After being strengthened. *Union Judgement: Bluefur is willing to punish humanity alongside Bigsman due to their disregard to their own species and diplomatically joins Malkor Kaiser through Vrak-Man's behalf in order to do so since, once success is achieved, Insectoids and Mutants would co-rule Earth. *Arsenal Wielding: Bluefur wields a large double club and seeks to increase his might even further when the Aurora Box and the Wild Sword are fair game. *Brutal Bash: Bluefur can use his own body to batter his foes like a massive ham. *Toxin Scattering: Since his body is made of sludge, Bluefur can poison all life by generating noxious fumes and scattering them through Bigs, with deadly health effects to all those who come in contact with it, except for his own race. *Final Stomp: Bluefur can generate massive foot-shaped energy waves which blast his enemies away and apart. *Double Rumble: Bluefur strikes the opponent swiftly and repeatedly with his massive double club. *Last Stand Wrath Yield: Bluefur can fuel himself with rage due to the death of a comrade and use his seething ire to amplify his overall power even further. Power Bluefur is the most powerful of the Toxic Mutants. Although wielding a large and massive double club as his weapon of choice, Bluefur's main asset is his physical strength, which exceeds those of all other villains in the series save Vrak-Man and Malkor Kaiser. See Also *Kinggon of the Bigfoot - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. *Bluefur - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains